


she'll have you falling harder

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Rule 63, serious ghost hunter ryan bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Shane’s dorm room is not haunted, but the girl from the ghost-hunting service her roommate calls iscute.





	she'll have you falling harder

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash ficlets' janelle monáe challenge, for the prompt: _she'll have you falling harder than a sunday in september_

Shane’s dorm room is not haunted, but the girl from the ghost-hunting service her roommate calls is _cute_. 

Ryan has short dark hair that’s fluffed on top, glasses that she pulls on a minute into poking around - sorry, _investigating_ \- and these arms that strain out of the shirt she’s wearing that’s definitely, like, two sizes too tight. 

Not that Shane has noticed. She’s on her laptop on her bed, pointedly not paying attention to the farce that Devin has left her to supervise. She’s not at all distracted from storyboarding her animation project by Ryan murmuring absolute nonsense about the energy of the room, or whatever the fuck. 

It’d be pretty hard for her not to notice when Ryan pulls out this bizarre-looking contraption, though, since it immediately starts making a noise like the actual coming of the apocalypse. 

“Uh,” Shane says, abruptly sitting up, “what the fuck?”

Ryan’s eyes narrow when she looks over. Shane grins over the sound of the world ending. There’s something steely in her eyes, like she’s used to this reaction and is a hundred per cent ready to fight about it. 

Ryan calls it a spirit box as she explains the- it would be an insult to science to call the words that come out of her mouth _science_ , but the logic, the why of the thing. Shane laughs in her face. She doesn’t try very hard not to, partly because of the ridiculousness of this whole thing and partly because she’s pretty sure it’ll rile Ryan up even more. 

Shane’s right. Ryan’s pretty professional, for whatever degree of professionalism can apply to a completely unironically self-proclaimed ghost-hunter, but her hands clench just a little, making the frankly excessive muscles in her arms flex, and the next time Shane heckles her, she answers with a biting retort that startles a laugh right out of Shane. 

Ryan doesn’t find anything. Obviously. There’s nothing to find, but she doesn’t try and fabricate anything either, which Shane respects, a lot less grudgingly than she’s willing to admit. 

Before Ryan leaves, she puts up motion sensors for them to turn on while they’re out. 

“Not sure I’m ready to find out we’ve got rats,” Shane says dryly, and Ryan laughs. It’s a real laugh, not like the reluctant huffed breaths Shane managed to get out of her once or twice while they were- Shane has enough self-respect not to call it bantering, but they had, whatever, a rapport, a smooth little back and forth that Shane’s just now realising she was maybe way too fucking into, from the way something kicks in her chest at the sound of Ryan laughing, at her eyes lit up and her mouth stretching wide. 

“Don’t call me if you do,” Ryan says. “I only bust ghosts, not vermin.”

“What’s the calling situation if we don’t find anything?” Shane asks quickly, because it’s not bravery if she doesn’t have to think about it. 

Ryan’s eyes go a little wide, but then she smiles, this small, warm thing that beams itself onto Shane’s face, too, and she says, “Go for it, big guy.”


End file.
